My Gossip Girl Dreams
by suspensegirl
Summary: Some say my mind is a crazy place...with all these bizarre, intense ideas a'brewin. Well, what happens when that mind of mine combines with Gossip Girl when I sleep? Better read to find out. ;p dream 7 up.
1. Dream 1:Pregnant Seniors

A/N: Yes, I know….shame on me. I should be writing another chapter of 'so what if I'm jealous'…….*sighs* I apologize. It's just…….*huffs*…….it will take soooo long and it MUST be perfect and I have another brilliant idea! Now, I know I don't usually write up all my brilliant ideas, because let's face it….then I'd have like 20 multi-chaptered CB fics and they'd NEVER get finished! Lol. XD

But! This is different.

I swear.

This story is simply the retelling of my Gossip Girl dreams, from my perspective. And I had TWO of them last night, so 2 chapters to start! *giggles* Lucky you! ;p I hope you love this…and as mostly images are what I remember right now, I will improvise a little with some dialogue and my own thoughts. ;p hehe. So…um, read, review….and ENJOY!! (These will probably not be too long, but I'll try to make them as lengthy as possible. ;p)

I own nothing but my own crazy mind. ;p

………………………………….

Dream 1-Pregnant Seniors: S & B

The school was empty. There seemed nobody there. And if there was, there were only a few…and they were scattered on the outskirts of the school courtyard. Everything was SO silent, and if I looked closely, I could definitely see a few dust balls making their way down the hallways of Constance Billliard. Since obviously, you would not find me in St. Judes. Not willingly at least. I'm not one to break the rules.

Yet here I was, and no one could see me. It must have been the end of senior year for Blair and Chuck and all of them, because the sight I saw before me, I could NOT have imagined any sooner than that. There was that blonde and that brunette. The two most popular girls in school. And looking to be just about nine months pregnant.

They huffed and puffed and passed me in the hall, clutching to their bellies, still fully fashionable and decked in….wait, no, not uniform. Not school uniform at least, but they were certainly quite colorful.

"Ugh, come on, S. We have to hurry!" Blair beckoned to the tall blonde behind her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she dragged along behind her, going as fast as her now, chubby ankles would allow her to. "I'm not used to being in labor," she muttered. And I thought to myself, how very calm and not jittery they must be, if they were in labor.

Blair paused right before the stairs and leaned against the corner wall, hyperventilating as sweat droplets accumulated on her forehead. Serena stood before her, hands on her overly sized hips, the desire to fall over glazed across her eyes, but she would not allow herself to succumb to that temptation. Then, both her and her pregnant bestie would tumble down the stairs and into the courtyard. Even if no one had really seemed to catch them at their fullest (and quite ironically they looked to have gotten 9 months pregnant all in one day…or a few weeks at the most), they did not want to be spotted, sprawled out against the ground, a barely enclosed brick wall as their only guard.

And where were their lovers? The true cause in the big lump that had grown on their once flattened tummies. Or at least the majority drawing it, creating it inside of them.

Sigh. Looking both ways did me no good. They were nowhere to be seen.

Blair forced her hand away from the wall, sweaty and disgusting as it had become…and reached for Serena's clamped one, still clinging to her wide hourglass image. Serena's eyes were shut as tightly as she could manage, but these newly acquired maternal instincts seemed to also have sensed Blair's wimpering, struggling hand in the short distance. She nodded quickly and grabbed a hold of the Brunette…but not by the hand as suggested. She latched onto her far shoulder, and the two girls held onto each other and made it down the long staircase, bickering along the way.

Somehow I got the feeling like it was over….Dan and Chuck. Smirk.

………………………………………………

The darkness behind my eyes was falling. It was getting lighter and lighter and I was literally fearing for my life! Not only because I did not really want to go to work…I wanted to sleep longer, but also because I had not yet seen Chuck in my dream! Whimpers. And yes, it truly left me distraught.

But wait!!! It was not the end. I checked my clock! There was still time yet! Time to sleep!!! YESSSSSS!!!!!! I squeal! I squeal! This is beautiful. =)

Serena and Blair. They still waddled. Only now it was across the school courtyard. There seemed to be a few students around, like seen earlier….showing that maybe they were still in school. Perhaps graduation had only just happened.

Then, as the two pregnant masses reached the edge of the school grounds….reached the opening of the surrounding brick wall. Everything faded away….into a summery,c ountryside. Tall grass. Cattails. Deep, bright, blue sky. Only a few fluffy clouds in sight. They walked forward, seeming to be completely accustomed to the change in scenery. Then, the tall grass even melted away…to reveal rolling hills and luscious, fruit-filled trees. On that quiet country road….with a view of the city only a mere few feet away (strange as it was)….a teal, sleek, shiny, sportscar pulled up, and who was to roll down the window on the driver's side of the car than….Chuck Bass himself?

True, it was odd, and I was even disappointed in my own dreaming abilities when he was discovered in a place so UNLIKE a limo, it was ridiculous. But there he was, and beckoning the two young girls to come inside.

Blair slid into the front seat, while Serena plopped down into the back seat, on the same side. Though Serena had covered her enormous lump with a giant white purse….or was that a grocery bag? Hmmm. One has to wonder, though I fear I cannot go back and discover it.

It was then though….as if realization had set upon him for the first time. Chuck's gaze drifted down from Blair's face and rested on the ball shaped figure resting at her middle. He then looked up at her face, having recovered from his shock. And as she was about to close the door (and Serena was as well)….a glare was now residing in his eyes. And it was designated for Blair.

"No," he said. Dead serious too.

Blair ignored the decline though and shut her door. Serena's was still open though, hesitant to her step brother's every move. Or once step-brother at least.

"Blair—NO," he spoke, almost silently. He did not even have to move his hand or point in any direction for her to know what he wanted.

Her eyebrows lifted every so slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Pregnant women do NOT ride in MY car."

She scoffed now, and though it surprises me now….she did not gesture to the bloated figure of Serena behind her. After a determined glare on both sides and some almost begging on Blair's part….the hormonal brunette, huffed and got out of the car, slamming it behind her.

"Fine!" she had shouted, and he could hear her because the window was still down, "I'll just ride with Dan then!" She was pouting and he knew it, but not so much as a smirk was implanted on that Bass's lips. It shocked me and I was actually disappointed that he wouldn't want her as close as possible to him. Not that he even made it aware how much he loved her. Not in my dream at least. It was like obvious knowledge he was with her. But he seemed so…SO unprotective of her, in her bulging state. Oh yeah, and Blair calling Dan…Dan? Weird. My mind is a scary place.

………………………………………….

So, the car ride began. Serena had finally shut her door, and sat huddled plastering the bag as tight to her womb as she could muster. Fluffing it up a bit to make it look like that's what had formed the lump.

"Boy am I glad that you aren't pregnant," Chuck had commented as he began to drive the car away. (still so weird that he's driving….)

Serena could do nothing but mutter to herself and laugh nervously. None of which Chuck picked up…another interesting detail, since he is SO very keen to everything that's going on.

The two began to talk though. I very much wish I could remember the exact dialogue because it was so very clear in my head at the moment, but it has escaped me now. It was entertaining though. They were really getting along and talking like some dear old friends. It was great! They both got really excited on a particular subject….which must've been a reference to some failed popstar or kiddy tv show character. But in the hyper state of it all, Serena's bag slipped from its propped position, and Chuck stared head on at the circular lump. Blair followed his gaze and gulped guiltily.

Chuck slammed his foot on the breaks of the car, which now appeared to be in the middle of the desert. (WHAT?!)

"You're pregnant too?!?!" he screeched.

……………………………………………………..

In a not quite rusty, not quite new purple car….Dan drove Blair. I had been expecting all this time that they were headed towards the hospital. But apparently they were going to Serena's house, which was now in the middle of Brooklyn. The two girls were both in heavy labor, but I guess since they were not at a place where birth would take place….the babies had paused in their birthing processes. Haha.

Blair and Dan shared a bit of small talk, but none of which I can remember. Oh wait, there was a bit. Then again, perhaps I'm just making it up.

"So, you knocked up Serena, huh?" Blair looked on at him through the mirror. She had taken the backseat. Same as Serena.

Dan appeared to nod, or maybe he was gulping, but he kept his eyes straight on the road. Blair said no more.

………………………………………………………..

Once inside the Van der Woodsen apartment (or so it seemed), Blair was lectured by Lily on how she could have let Serena get pregnant and what type of nerve she had, and what kind of a best friend was she?! And how WORRIED _she_ was! The woman was practically hyperventilating, and Blair wasn't doing too well either. The sweat had piled on once again….across her face and arms and legs. She was gulping to steady herself, but of course no one could tell this. She composed herself quite well.

"Lily!" she nearly screeched, and the woman straightened herself to listen to the fiery brunette. "I'm pregnant too!" she spoke forcefully, and Lily's eyes widened as she lowered her gaze to the round circle that now had resumed its laboring in the midst of Blair.

"Oh! Good Heavens!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand, and pushing an Eric that was suddenly there, down the hall. She pointed to the closed wooden door, just a mere few feet in front of the young Waldorf. "She's in there," she spoke, barely a whisper….and Blair nodded her peace, and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

Serena sat at the edge of the bed, though every time Blair looked to her, she seemed to be getting closer and closer to lying down. It was odd and ironic to say the least. She paced though, suddenly having no pain but demanding that they both get ready for the birth of their babies. There was not much room to do this in though.

"Where's Chuck?" Blair suddenly asked, and Serena gestured towards the adjoining bathroom, which had a closed door. "What's he doing in there?" she leaned over, clutching at her stomach, whispering.

Serena shrugged, and cringed suddenly as her contractions became more intense. Blair seemed unmoved though, and then the bathroom door burst open, to a commonly clothed Chuck. Blair's eyes flew to him and she noticed his fly was unzipped, but said nothing about it.

"Why are we not at the hospital?!" he exclaimed, suddenly concerned.

Blair's mouth dropped open, but she did not seem willing to respond. And it had not seemed to even make a difference in her mind. Serena cried out in agony and yet the two seemed unmoved. Blair felt a sudden pain though and moved to bend down to cover up what might have been excruciating. Chuck walked to her then. He did not run, he did not really seem to be that concerned. But he still walked to her. Looked over at Serena briefly, then back at Blair. It all seemed to be some sort of unspoken message. They needed to get to the hospital. NOW.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Now, I do not know how they got there or where Dan was in all of this. But the last, the final scene of my dream….though maybe I forced it a bit, since I wanted a happy ending. =)….was Blair, lying in the hospital bed, holding her baby. Chuck kneeled over at her side and stared on at the delicate child. They both were so enraptured by it, and could not steal their gazes away.

In the room across the hall, Serena held her baby in her arms, and Dan seemed to be across the room finding himself busy with one thing or other. Merely fascinated by the medical tools in the room. He had watched the birthing process after all….and while it may have frightened or disgusted some, he was utterly amazed by it. He turned then and looked at his beautiful lover, glowing in her new maternal state. Their gaze could not be shifted. They simply looked on, and smiled.

But my dream could not end on Dan and Serena, because I have drifted so far since I favored them as one true pairing (in gossip girl at least). So, we go back to Chuck and Blair smiling at their baby. Blair, almost entirely too easy now, turned her head to look up at Chuck, and not more than a second later he turned his gaze to hers as well.

Just as quickly as she had looked, she felt herself drawn back to the baby's sleeping from. Chuck still looked at her though, if only from her profile. He kissed the side of her face, and said,

"You're beautiful."

………………………………………………….

A/N: So, I may have improvised a bit at the end, but…I couldn't leave you hanging with their sudden decision for the hospital. My mind was cruel to me. I will not do the same to you. ;p And unfortunately, I still have many things to do…and so I cannot write that second chapter tonight. *sigh* But I hope you loved this, and I will update with that second chapter soon. It's an NVJ dream, if you were curious. Then, after that…I will not update until I dream GG again. I think that's reasonable. Then, this 'story' will never end! *gasp* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Dream 2:The Fiery Mass

A/N: Okay, I honestly don't know how I can remember this dream since I had it the same night I had the dream in chapter 1…*sigh*….but I will try my best to remember as much as possible. Hehe.

This dream was a much more intensified version of the Nate/Vanessa/Jenny love triangle. When I watched it (the love triangle) on TV, I TOTALLY sided with Vanessa. Don't get me wrong, I really TRIED to be open minded about the whole Nate/Jenny thing, but I just…couldn't. It just didn't feel right to me. Though whenever I watched Nenny vids, I found them adorable. I feel like they could've been written much better and gotten people to love them, if they had been meant to be together. But I'm kinda glad they didn't….I was Nanessa all the way. However, in my dream….I was put in Jenny's place for the majority of the time…and I really felt REAL pity for her….waaay more than I ever felt when watching the show, and now I understand. Oddly enough. Hmm. Dreams'll do that to you though, I s'ppose. ;p Well, enough rambling….READ ON! ;D

*I own nothing but my own thoughts. ;p

…………………………

Dream 2-The Fiery Mass: An NVJ Love Triangle

Well, I'm back on that god forsaken country road, but this time it's the first one. The one with the tall grass and deep blue sky. There are hardly any trees around, but in the midst of it all is a broken down, rusty car….and on its trunk sits Dan Humphrey, writing away in his little journal. Though I suppose its not really little, normal sized…..I suppose. And he's writing stories, at least that's what I'm guessing. What else would he be writing? His diary? HAHAHHAHAA. I think not.

Anyways, Jenny is leaning up against the side of the car, pouting, but looking as beautiful as ever. I swear, I didn't take to her new haircut very well…but in that scene where she's putting away the records in 2x12, I thought she looked stunning.

Once again though, she leans….her hair, straight and shining in the sun. She is wearing a striped shirt I believe, and though it is like the middle of the summer (at least in this part of my dream), her shirt is long sleeved, though kind of thin….I think. (wow…I just said though like 3 times. XD haha)…and quite possibly she was wearing jeans. Hmm…anyways, I feel like there was a flashback to the snowflake ball at this point. I don't remember the whole vanessa see-through dress thing happening, but there was definitely a flash to Nate's confrontation with Jenny afterwards.

_Jenny's eyes shut slowly in anguish, as the peeking letter shone itself in the cracks of Nate's hands. "I never got that."_

_"I know," he said, almost sympathetically now. All his threats to her concerning Vanessa seemed to be wiped away in that single moment, but it did not last long._

_"Look, I know what you must be thinking of me right now…but if I had gotten that—"_

_"I'm glad you didn't!" And there it was again. The anger. The disappointment. It was screaming from his eyes. He was hurt. He really did care for her, however briefly it may have been. "Honestly? You're not who I thought you were."_

_Those words. They cut her to the bone. Yes, she had messed up, but she wasn't really like this. Sometimes when people got the better of her, her mean side shone out but isn't everyone capable of this sort of ability? Everyone has a bitter, bitch side they show to the world when everything just becomes too much to handle. _

_Nate gave her one last sad look and turned to walk away from her, no doubt to find Vanessa. Suddenly, she grew angry. True, she felt awful for what she had done, but Nate was NOT the person she thought he was if he could just throw her away like he was some perfect angel._

_"You're not perfect either!" she shouted after him, and he halte, turning around slowly._

_"Excuse me?" he asked, like he had not heard her correctly. _

_She stepped towards him slowly, determined. It wasn't like she felt she was innocent in any of this, but he certainly was not the purest of the bunch. _

_"Sleeping with Serena while dating Blair, ditching Vanessa for the summer only to hook up with an older married woman and tossing your best friend aside for my brother?!" she demanded in a hushed screech._

_His eyes widened._

_"You are far from perfect, Nate Archibald."_

_"Hey! Who are you to be defending Chuck?! I'd think you'd be excited I was getting close to your brother! And anyways, at least I felt bad for what I did!" He had gotten sucked into her drama, regardless of his hastiness to escape it._

_Jenny scoffed at this, to into her own prodding to get away from her pumping rhythm. _

_"Oh yeah, cause kissing me when you thought I was Serena at the Masquerade Ball really shouts 'I'm sorry'!"_

_He shook his head. "You're right, Jenny. You're right. But I never publicly humiliated any of my mistakes."_

_"Wait, so Blair and Vanessa and SERENA even?! They were mistakes," she mused, in shock._

_"No! No, I didn't say that."_

_She almost laughed at this. "Oh, Nate. I like you, I like you a lot. But you are a confusing mess," she turned and walked away. "Just don't hurt Vanessa."_

_"Me?" he asked, "you're the one who set her up tonight."_

_"And I felt HORRIBLE," she turned back around. "tried to make her stop, tried to undo everything. But that doesn't matter to you, does it?" She took a few steps closer to him again. "Just like it didn't matter that even though what you did to Blair was so much worse than what she did to you. You just couldn't accept her. You hypocrite!"_

_"Chuck was in love with her!"_

_"And what if he hadn't been? What if it had all been a mistake?"_

_Nate scoffed at this. "Blair and I were never meant to be. It was forced."_

_"Was it?" she shook her head, unable to take much more of this. "I was just your rebound, wasn't I? I was just the girl you were with, until you figured out Vanessa was still crazy about you." The truth that hung in those words shocked even the little Humphrey who spoke them._

_Nate found himself speechless. So, she walked , he found his way out to the street, just in time to find the weeping Vanessa. She was the one he wanted to be with, if for no other reason than she still saw good in him. _

…………………

The next scene, though I'm not sure if it was a flashback or not….was in some old arcade room. It looked like it was at some sort of camp. Jenny was in the room and she suddenly spotted Vanessa. Instead of any sort of apology, she stalked over to her and started yelling at her over everything that had happened. Vanessa was NOT sympathetic and simply continued the yelling until both of them had gotten swept up into a fiesty cat fight, grabbing arms and legs and muttering indecencies under their breath.

"He likes me!!!" Vanessa grinded her teeth, pushing hard against Jenny's advances.

"Well, he could've liked me, if you'd just stayed away!!" she was so angry. Jenny was so angry.

Then! Out of the blue! A vending machine appeared and Jenny tried to throw a punch at Vanessa, but the head of curls moved out of the way just in time and her fist went flying into the plastic and metal. She made sound of anguish, but only continued in that girly fight. It looked very much like the fight Serena and Blair shared in 2x06, but this looked much more…painful, instead of hysterical, though as I'm describing it, I can see how it might come off funny. Haha.

Lightning seemed to shoot out of Vanessa's eyes, and if you focused very intently on the darkened background, you could see the random figure of Chuck walking past the arcade games. (HAHA XD!!!) It's true, I tell you! Lol.

Just then a door leading to the outside, which coincidentally seemed to be right next to the vending machine….the BLUE vending machine. Haha XD OPENED! And in walked what appeared to be a sheriff. He put the two girls (connected) in handcuffs and arrested them for incorrect use of public property (a.k.a. the vending machine). Basically only Jenny was being arrested, but I guess for some bizarre reason….Vanessa was invited along.

The two girls bickered the whole time, fighting about how Nate was theirs or what not. Sigh. The plights that fantastically looking Archibald puts the women in his life through. Goodness. I do not remember much else that happened, only that Vanessa seemed to be very mean and I was REALLY feeling for Jenny….I think I was her at a couple points.

Anyways, eventually they were released from the handcuffs and I get the idea that Dan picked up only Jenny for some reason (Nate must've been picking up Vanessa. Sigh. Figures. Lol. WHY AM I UPSET?! XD) ….and then the two Humphrey's drove off into the countryside, where eventually the car broke down and Dan settled on writing his literary works on top of the trunk. HAHA XD So basically it must've been all a flashback, and my mind finally allowed me to see it from Jenny's perspective, though I don't think she could have ever mouthed off to Nate because she really is that good girl deep down. ;p

……………….

A/N: Um, REVIEW! =D HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!! *gasp*


	3. Dream 3:Masked Beauties

A/N: Yaaaaaay! I finally had another GG dream! Aren't you excited?! Lol. XD I have to admit though…it was depressing….*gulp* regarding the most recent spoilers, so DO NOT READ ON if you don't want to be spoiled….kinda. lol. XD As always, dreams fade…so I will write out as much as I remember, but again…will probably have to improvise with some of the dialogue. ;p ENJOY! XD

………………………..

Dream 3—Masked Beauties

Okay, that freaking Elle slut has really gotten to me, I think….because this dream opens up in this big room with these HUGE velvet orangish red curtains. There are window—HUGE ones, and this building seems to be in the middle of some country resort or something. Anyways, there are people scattered throughout the room, all in velvet maroonish suits (much like the one Chuck wore in 2x07) Chuck however, is lurking in the background, without his jacket on. He has a silk maroon vest on though, and matching pants. His shirt is white with gray stripes (don't ask why I suddenly know EXACTLY what Chuck was wearing. Lol. XD)

Anyways, it was this huge circular room, there were giant poles coming down from the ceiling with organgish red satin-like ribbons hanging down and around them. It seemed to be getting darker outside, but I couldn't really tell much for sure.

Then, at one end of the room, some girls in lingerie lacy type wear started coming out and dancing around with lace ribbons hanging from their hands and masks across their face. (They looked MUCH prettier than the girls in 2x17…lol…what they were wearing at least) Blair is the first girl coming out. She got some sort of black lacy get up on and her skin is WAY tanner than usual.

She moves around the room gracefully (oh I forgot to mention, there's some burgundy type carpeting too. Heh.) I don't think any of these women are wearing any shoes, but they're all wearing some sort of see through tights, I believe. Chuck is leaning against one of the giants posts, and watches as Blair walks towards Nate in his blackish/maroonish suite and starts making out with him.

He's disgusted, and appauled (like he never thought this would happen), but he still continues to watch. Other girls walk past him, but he doesn't recognize any of them, and so doesn't care. He thinks he might have seen Vanessa walking out from behind the curtains as one of them, but didn't really pay attention, and all of a sudden she (Vanessa) is standing next to him watching Blair and Nate make out. She's in jeans and like some sort of corduroy purplish jacket. She tries to pretend like she's just plain disgusted, but he can tell she's really hurting.

"Can you believe he did this?" Vanessa scoffs.

Chuck turns to her, and says nothing. He just looks at her for awhile, and he can tell she's trying really hard to hold back tears. He finally looks away and at them again, and then at the ground.

Suddenly, Vanessa's gone. She walked into the crowd of men randomly standing around (I'm guessing)…..and is close to leaving.

Chuck stalks over to Nate and Blair, who suddenly stop kissing and Nate just walks off. Blair notices Chuck standing there (ironically there is another pole suddenly right there which he is leaning against)

"Blair," he smirks, and she rolls her eyes.

"Ugh. Bass. What are you doing here?" she pushes past him (because he suddenly is just standing there without the pole…lol—APPEARING DISAPPEARING ACT! *gaspage*) But he grabs a hold of her arm, so she can't get away.

She struggles. "Bass, Chuck! Let go of me!" she almost screams.

Of course no one notices, especially not clueless Nate eating midget cookies and drinking coffee and tea across the room. Vanessa is standing dangerously close to Nate…but still in the shadows, and behind some random old guys.

"Oh calm down, Waldorf, I'm not hurting you," he smirks.

She stops struggling, and he pulls her to him slowly…and seductively. "Why are you with him?" he whispers in her ear, and he can almost feel the tingles running up and down her spine.

She gulps. "It's not like you worked out so well," she tries to sound confident.

He gives out one of his throaty chuckles. "That's not what I asked." He draws her even closer (if that's possible), and her eyes start to roll back, just because of the nearness of him. Her breathing increases, gets faster, and she bites her bottom lip painfully to try to sustain herself from the warmth of his hand on her waist. She grows limp in his arms, and her eyelids flutter shut, as he lowers his lips to hers….

But then Nate casually walks back over (still eating cookies) and is like "Hey Chuck!" (like in a friendly way….seriously. XD haha.)

Chuck just smiles. "Nathaniel!"

Blair pushes Chuck away, and looks disgusted. Like for real, she suddenly feels like she's been violated or something and glares at him, which Nate automatically decides to clue into and ALSO glares at Chuck, pulling Blair away.

But Chuck does not stop gazing at Blair, and I believe Nate turns around to glare at Chuck one more time. Vanessa is slinking around behind Nate and Blair like a little spy (yes, she is suddenly in a full body black spandex suit. Lol. XD But she is STILL wearing her purplish corduroy jacket. Hehe)…she uses the random old guys as temporary hiding places (suddenly unaware that there are poles she could hide behind. Lol. XD)

Elle is walking amidst the other girls in masks.

"Chuck," she says quietly, passing him on her back behind the curtains.

He doesn't respond to her, and can never for the life of him remember why he ever was drawn to her when Blair was concerned. (Yes!!! Lol. XD All our dreams come true, right? XD)

"Chuck?" she asks again. All he does is mumble something. She looks towards where he is standing, and nods (seeming a little disappointed even—but then again, who wouldn't be?! You just LOST Chuck Bass's interest!!!! Haha. Because you see, a lot of girls catch Chuck's eye…but he always comes back to Blair. It's very temporary. ;) )

………………………

Okay, now we're somehow in the middle of the country. (I'm guessing a lot has happened since the last scene) There's a huge river and Vanessa is washed up against the rocks on the shore of this huge meadow.

A random old guy sees her (I kinda got the image…like in Homeward Bound where that old man finds "Sassy" the cat….if you guys have seen that?) and goes to her and lifts her from the wet rocks, and takes her to this old beat up log cabin. It's dark inside. He's gruff and has very poor looking clothes. He just like sets her on the table (on top of all his tools—it's a work bench type room—surprisingly she is not uncomfortable at all)

The old guy just keeps doing whatever he was doing before…because apparently there is still like half of the work bench not covered by Vanessa's suddenly dry body (lol. XD)

Across the meadow, almost on the edge of the river, but on some sort of hill, Blair is standing. She's wearing a flowy yellow summer dress with flowers all over it. Her hair is flowing in the breeze, and she is just standing there, taking in nature, peacefully.

Chuck is standing a little ways off. His velvet suit is suddenly gone and some country boy clothes replace them (no there was no stripping happening…sadly. Lol. XD)

Nate seems to be nowhere, but then we notice that he is on the other side of the river, picking up a bunch of rocks for his "collection" like a little kid or something….lol. XD

Not much interaction happens between these guys, but finally Chuck comes up and is standing almost directly behind Blair.

"Chuck," she says, not even turning towards him.

He sighs. "Blair," he speaks quietly, and she turns to him.

He looks like he's going to cry and she can't help but find herself near tears.

Nate is still completely fascinated with picking up rocks along the side of the river, breaking out with a few 'ooo's and 'ahh's occasionally. Lol. XD

Chuck steps forward, and Blair falls into his arms, clutching to his back softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, and now the tears are softly falling onto his suede brown vest.

His eyes close at her confession and he finds himself gently playing with his hair. "No," he says, and pulls away from her slowly taking her face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

She breathes slowly, and only longs to be held in his arms again. She just stares into his deep brown eyes. "I love you, Chuck," and her voice is breaking, and she's sobbing now.

This almost angers him, because he still hasn't said it. "You can't keep saying that, Waldorf," he says, taking her in his arms again.

She chuckles lightly. "And why not? It's true."

He sighs, feeling even a little better at that truth. "Because I should have said it first," he pulls away again, and she seems in awe at what he's telling her. He gulps, and looks deep into her eyes, searching for something—maybe a flaw or a fault in anything she has said, but he can find none. "I love you, Blair."

He doesn't stutter.

Doesn't hesitate.

And she smiles…and kisses him.

Nate is still collecting rocks.

Chuck loses himself in her hair. "It's always been you, Blair." (haha. Yes, a very 'ross and rachel' moment, but what can I say? XD)

Nate suddenly stands up, on seeing Chuck and Blair so close to each other and now making out again. "Hey!!!" he seems appauled, but they can't hear him, and he suddenly notices Vanessa walking out of the work shed. He runs across the river (yes, across…not through…he has many talents. Lol. XD) and reaches her, and kisses her, and apologizes, but you can't hear much because of the rushing water from the distant waterfall.

"I love you, Chuck. I love you. I love you. I love you," and she can't stop saying it.

He silences her…with a kiss.

Actually, several of them.

……………………………………………………………

A/N: Hope you loved it! Lol. XD Sorry it wasn't as long as the previous ones….but please review! =D CB ftw!


	4. Dream 4:Almost Cheater Chuck

A/N: Okay, so I haven't had a GG dream in AGES. *sighs and shakes head* It's been truly frustrating, especially since sometimes I do have GG dreams but they're so mixed up in stuff from my own life, I just…felt it would be more confusing than anything else if I posted them. Heh. But finally I have had a purely GG dreams! *cheers* Although, I have to admit…it involved an almost-cheating-Chuck. *sighs and shakes head* I blame the promo for 3x09, even if CB aren't part of the 3-some at all. *rolls eyes* Clearly the very idea—which is disgusting in and of itself *gags*—equals eventual cheating to me. XD Well, onwards! Lol. Hope you survive!!! *cheers you on*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream 4—Almost Cheater Chuck

Okay, so in the background and I believe they slip in and out a little bit are brief glimpses of this supposed Dan-Olivia-Vanessa three-some, though they never lose any clothes so my mind is…nice to me? XD Who knows? Probably. *nods*

Anyways, Chuck and Blair are perfectly fine. They're actually married now I think. For some bizarre reason Chuck is riding a train somewhere and he meets this girl who's…Asian? Possibly? Maybe not. But she has really shiny short black hair. Haha. I remember that. She's very pretty, though obviously no Blair. They introduce each other and her name's…Chelsea? I think? *shrugs* They keep talking and laugh and stuff, I don't know. They get along though. Then they get off the train and go their separate ways.

Of course Blair finds out about this interaction somehow, but Chuck brushes it off. He picks out this shimmering silver dress for her and she likes it. I feel that she's not insanely in love with it, but she says she likes it and I think she means it. Chuck suggests that the two of them take a vacation…some hotel somewhere. Ha. And they're not going to have any internet or phone service. Apparently Chuck only brings his computer and he won't let her use the internet on it.

She trying to plug in the internet cord.

"No, no, no," he says, pulling it away from her. There's also randomly a huge pile of silver jewelry on the gray speckled table the laptop is sitting on. Seriously though, it's like everywhere, even under the computer that ironically is suddenly back where it was. XD The jewelry looks mostly to be mine too. Heh. Clearly she stole it. There are also a bunch of papers underneath them.

"This trip is for us to be together, no internet, not electronics," he continues/finishes. I feel like he's trying to keep her from seeing it because there might be something on there that he doesn't want her to see…? Regarding this girl and him…? *doesn't know* It sure doesn't appear in any other part of the dream. Heh. I blame this on Olivia's insistence to keep that talk show taping away from Dan in last night's episode—though Jenny popped more into my mind when I thought of this, so maybe because after Dan left she and Olivia went to check her laptop. Heh.

Blair's skeptical at this and almost puts the computer aside, because even when she was trying to get the internet she couldn't, and apparently there was no wireless access. Heh. Immediately she jumps to her feet and says, "You went to see that creepy freak girl again, didn't you?!"

He's speechless, hardly understanding how she came to this conclusion…especially from him keeping the internet from her. Lol.

But then, there's a flashback to earlier. Chuck somehow found this girl…who happens to be in the same hotel. It's in the lobbyish area, except it's like a separate room or something? *shrugs* I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain. But no one else is there. Lol. So…whatever.

Everything in this room is a sort of peachish-reddish-orange maroon, including the _walls_. Lolol. It looked much better than it sounds. Truly. Because when I read over what I just wrote…does not sound appealing. *shakes head* lol. There is also a giant window. Though…not. Idk. Another hard explanation. Heh.

"I need to play Scrabble," he says, and it's ironic—_I thought of this later_—since Dan is _way_ more likely to say this. In fact, I blame the Scrabble board on the fact that the Humphrey's not only play this game as an obsessive ritual, but it was in the episode last night. Lol. XD The girl is sitting in one of these huge plushy chairs…I think there's a sofa too. They're all big and plush and that weird color—that isn't actually weird but sounds like it—and it really reminds me of the couches and chairs in the lobby at my dorm, so perhaps my own life is getting sucked in, but no really obviously, so I think it's okay.

The girl—_Chelsea?_ She either already had Scrabble laying on this coffee table in the midst of the furniture, or he whips it around from behind his back and drops it on the table. I honestly don't know where Blair is in all this and why he can't be with her. I don't think he would be…bored of her? *sighs and shakes head* Angst dream. *punches* Anyways, so…there's like a fast forward and he's trying to get away from her, yet not really trying too hard. She keeps climbing on his lap and trying to undo his belt buckle to have sex with him. *sigh* And he doesn't want to be unfaithful to Blair, so he keeps twisting the belt around so that she can't do anything. Then she backs off for like 2 seconds and comes back to try again. It's actually really funny since she doesn't even kiss him or try to take off his shirt or unbuckle the belt from the back. It's like she physically doesn't get the concept of being able to have sex with him unless she can undo his belt buckle. *shakes head even though self hates her*

Oh! And apparently in my dream I zoomed in on the belt multiple times. Maybe I wanted to see what it _looked_ like? *shrugs* *doesn't know* *finds self crazy to a degree*It's like…twine or something? And it's white. The whole thing is freaking white. *doesn't know why self is exaggerating this* *shakes head* Anyways, so…now you know. It's like some weird type of twine. I don't know how to explain it, but I can still see it very freshly in my mind. If I forget all the other details from this dream, I will remember what the belt looked like. Lol.

Okay, so Chuck is majorly turned on by this girl. He refuses to cheat on Blair, yet for some reason he finds himself not really minding if he wasn't with her? And yet, there is some strange instinct that he'll freak out if he loses her—but it only since it took him so long to finally be with her. *sighs* I don't understand. He's so freaking in-lust with this other girl, this Chelsea. Back to the point though—Chuck has gotten around to the back of the big plush chair where she was attacking him with her body (XD) and ironically there is ANOTHER plush chair behind him now, but he just stands between the two. Chelsea goes behind the chair and he gets pushed into the chair behind that original chair and she tries to again, but the belt buckle is on his backside and so she can't. But you don't see him pushing her off, though suddenly they're in that original front chair (the Scrabble board is still randomly on the table, though I feel like they never really played heh—with that at least) again.

Now it appears she has brain cells. She realizes that if she moves the belt along through the lips she can bring the buckled to the front again. He's like half-panicking half in anticipation/thrill. *sighs* *hates how conflicted he is* The girl (*refuses to call her Chelsea anymore XD—she's not really significant*) begins unbuckling him now…and he's like so turned on…*sigh* this dream is like NIGHTMARE, for real. I don't even know why I'm posting it…I just wanted to post another dream, since I haven't had any complete GG dreams since February 21st 2009 apparently. *rolls eyes*

Anyways, Blair storms in right then, before the buckle gets officially unbuckled to completion, and she's furious, not even taking notice of the Scrabble board (lol *doesn't know why self had to mention this*). And you know, I don't even know how this is humanly possible since this is all part of the flashback that Blair was supposedly unaware of but concluded to with the whole ripping away of internet thing. Lol.

Anyhow, the two girls get into some sort of catfight via language. Blair's just cursing the girl out because of what she's trying to do to her husband. It almost seems like the girl feels bad—for like half a second—then she starts insulting her for making her husband bored, and they get all vicious with their words.

"Leave!" Blair finally says, furious with her.

"This is a public place," the girl states. "I can stay if I _want_." She's a total bitch, for real.

"This is _our_ hotel suite." Apparently the whole building is their hotel suite? I don't know, I can't explain my mind when it sleeps. Lol.

The girl gets up to leave and walks out calmly. I feel like more vicious words are exchanged, but I can't remember them. I can hardly remember _any_ dialogue for this dream, and for that…I am sorry. *sigh*

Blair turns to Chuck then and starts yelling to him about everything.

"We were just playing Scrabble!"

She raises her eyebrows, doubtfully.

"You were going to cheat on me, weren't you?"

"Nothing happened." And he's not lying, because technically nothing did happen. He didn't cheat on her—didn't even kiss the girl, and made sure she didn't get to undoing his buckle.

"It would've though, wouldn't it have?"

"Blair—"

"Were you bored by me? Is that why you went after her?"

"No, of course not." Though I feel like he was. There seems like no other logical, legitimate explanation. Not that my dream is anywhere close to logical or legitimate…*shakes head, laughing*

"Do you _even_ want to _be_ with me? Because if you want to go back to your old life, by all means. I'm pretty sure the slut hasn't left yet," she gestures to the hotel lobby…or the area down the hall, whatever. Lol. Chuck actually perks up at this, cause he really wants to have sex with this girl. He's still insanely turned on. But now he's actually being a little more genuinely conflicted—in regards to being with Blair.

Omg. I hate this.

"Fine," she says, because he doesn't say anything. His face is almost blank, like he doesn't know what he's supposed to feel or what he even _does_ really feel…beyond lusting for this pathetic 'Chelsea'. You know, she kinda reminds me of that Jordan girl in 2x06…though obviously this girl is evil. Lol. He knows he loves Blair and that he doesn't want to cheat on her b/c it'll hurt her—and technically he hasn't yet, cheated that is. But he can't seem to really feel it; he's too caught up in his lust for this _Chelsea_ chick. *clearly fails at sticking to not calling slut by her name that I'm not actually sure of XD*

"We're done. We're over," she continues, "I'm not gonna wait around for you to cheat on me to break it off." She's furious. She turns around and storms out of the room.

Now suddenly, Chuck's lust is significantly diminished. Worry and concern cover his entire face and he wants to go after her, because he loves her and he wants her and he suddenly feels everything for her all over again. But he can't move. He's like glued to the spot in his room.

Then, I wake up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Wow, talk about tragic, huh? *sighs* Well, review! Lol. Sorry again that there wasn't too much dialogue but I hardly remember any of it, and I didn't want it to be super made up, so I walked you through the dream instead. XD Hope you didn't mind.


	5. Dream 5:Blue Room

A/N: Well, once again, I haven't had a GG dream in like ages. Lol. But last night I did! *cheers* I just hope I remember it enough to make this a decent length and with proper details. ;p Enjoy!

* * *

Dream 5—Blue Room

Okay, so this dream definitely takes place post 2x25 (a.k.a. season finale). Chuck didn't come back for Blair, but everything's fine between them somehow? *shrugs* *doesn't know* It's like…later, but not during the school year…I don't think. Heh. Blair has officially moved in with the VanderBasses. Heh. I feel like Rufus, Jenny, and Dan are nonexistent. Lol. At least in regards to where people are living. Heheh. Oh, and they definitely don't live at The Palace or anything. It's like this cool two story house and I feel like most of the walls are this bluish color? With weird patterns on them? Like it's near a pool or something? *shakes head* I don't know.

Anyways! Eleanor comes to visit, and I guess everyone is with Blair and blaming Chuck for them not being together, though there's no tension whatsoever, so…yeah. I still don't understand that. It must be like much later. Maybe late summer? Gah! I don't know! Lol. Anyhow, so Chuck is playing this piano in the dining room – that seriously resembles my house XD. It's like yellowish? Or off-white or something…it looks like a tiny keyboard somehow, but it's like a table too. Lol. Weird. Anyways, the piano bench isn't that big either, but Eleanor comes and sits next to him on it, and it's like from afar the bench is super tiny but when you sit on it, it's normal. Lol.

So, she starts asking him questions…like how things are going with him and what not. He just makes small talk with her when suddenly Jenny rushes into the room and shows Eleanor some slip of paper that are like rules Chuck follows? All his favorite places in the house or something? She puts it on the table – the keyboard is now gone, XD – and starts explaining it. Blair bursts into the room, giggling, and sidles right up next to Chuck on the other side of the bench. Heh. She giggles even louder when she spots the piece of paper. She snatches it and gabs on and on about what it says.

"These are all his favorite places to go…" Jenny trails on. Blair has snatched the paper, and reads the items that have big circles around them. There's like a long list on the left side of the paper, and then a bunch of items on the right, some of which are circled really big, heh.

"Yep," she says, "Blair's room, Blair's body…" she continues to giggle. Suddenly Chuck bursts out – not making any attempt to steal back the paper by the way, lol.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!!" he whines, like he's some little kid who's being teased. I believe at this point he storms to his feet, steals the paper, and stalks out of the room. Although, I'm pretty sure that _also_ at this point, the paper just evaporates and it's like…not even an issue. Lol. Jenny and Blair just look at each other and giggle. Eleanor is just randomly sitting between them, having looked at Chuck a little surprised during the entire transaction. Heh.

Oh! Sidenote: Blair & Eleanor are both wearing their dresses from 2x13 at the Waldorf-Rose wedding, heh. Although, I believe Eleanor's outfit is like…shiny like Blair's was. Heh. *wonders if self is drawn to shiny things* lol.

I believe next there is some sort of spa scene? Lol. Like Blair, Jenny and maybe Chuck (XD) are like rolled in on these hospital beds (but not) at a spa and the walls are all like pretty light green and such. It's nice. *nods* But there are just images there…quick…and pointless…and nothing really happens. Heh.

Okay, so next we're suddenly in the second floor of the VanderBass suite in The Palace. Ha. Everything downstairs is still the same as it was before, but it looks like in 2x08 when Blair was seducing Chuck. The door to Serena's room – which is apparently now Blair's XD – (oh! Also, btw, Eric _never_ shows up in this dream, so I don't even know if he still lives there, lol) is cracked a little just like in the episode. Heh. Chuck is in the hallway – no porno vid with him this time, lol – and then Blair's door is closed and then suddenly open, and then she comes out into the hallway and they're both like standing there not knowing what to do, because obviously things are not so resolved as they think it is. They just start like making out intensely, heh. And then they stop, and then they go kissing each other passionately again…lol. I feel like my mind repeated this scene a bunch of times. XD Oh, and Blair is TOTALLY wearing the same little skimps black "dress" from her seducing scene in 2x08, but I feel like it switches to a tight, black, lacey-ish dress a few times, lol.

Okay, nothing really happens from that. They're in the same room together the next day. Blair is wearing like a pastel-ish (either blue shades with white or pink shades with white XD) sweater. *seriously wonders what season it is* They're definitely not in "her" room. All the walls are blue. Lol. *does not know what self's obsession with blue is in this fic – lol* She's like…packing for something? *shrugs* I don't know. Anyhow, Blair just brushes off what happened the night before.

"It doesn't change anything," she shrugs. He gapes.

"Blair, we kissed." She rolls her eyes.

"It was nothing."

He's like dumbfounded by this conversation and really trying to figure out, hoping there's some way for him to justify what happened but can think of nothing. I think I was really trying to fix them too, because this scene _also_ repeated itself a bunch of times. But…there was no solution. *sigh* Sadly.

He says, "It was _something_. It has to _mean_ something." I think. Heh. But the scene ends after that and we move on.

And after that? Oh, let's see…I think perhaps Serena tries to tell him what to do? Or asks if he's going to be planning on fixing it somehow? Then, my dream pretty much rewinds and plays the whole thing over again. Lol. It's kind of blurry at the end…as I'm waking up, lol…but I believe Chuck and Blair make up somehow. *shrugs* And if I could tell you the details…I would. Oh well. Lol.

* * *

A/N: Omg. My title is so lame for this dream. XD Haha. Ah well, it fit. Lol. Hope you enjoyed! XD Review! ;p


	6. Dream 6:Downtown Kiss Chaos

A/N: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GG IS STARTING IN LESS THAN AN HOUR FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *clears throat* So, I need to inform you of my dream from last night. XD It is rather interesting. Please review! ;p

* * *

Dream 6—Downtown Kiss Chaos

Okay, so this dream was pretty good, I feel, and I'll try to make it as long as possible, given that I've lost most of the details. Plus, GG is starting in less than forty-five minutes now, so…yes. XD *clears throat*

Ok, so Chuck and Blair go gallivanting off to Europe or somewhere. I don't know. It doesn't look familiar and I think some parts of the town/city they're in are like dangerous places? But they are not like scared in the least, obviously. Haha. Randomly they took Dan and Jenny with them. I don't know exactly what state in their relationship Chuck and Blair are in. I believe they either have been dating for an extremely long time or are married. Somehow engagement was like immediately denied in my mind. Haha.

So, they're all like walking around down town wherever they are. The four of them are together but not. Chuck and Blair definitely brought them along and I see them all in the same area, but never like _next_ to each other. If that makes sense. Heh. I know Blair and Jenny pass this shop that they end up staring into the window displays for like ever. It's like some superwoman spandex costume or something? XD haha. Anyways, eventually they move on.

The scene shifts to an awesome scene I guess? I don't know how this aligns to them being on a vacation or what not, but I get the feeling that either Chuck or Blair are at work. Blair's sitting on this desk that's like littered with papers, but Chuck is oblivious. He's got her crushed against him and is like kissing her like his life depends on it. Haha.

"Chuck, Chuck! Stop!" Blair shrieked, when she spotted some guy a few desks over staring at them strangely. She is very keenly aware that they're being pretty appropriate for being in public, so out in the open, but Chuck seems to have no problem with it and eventually she gives in to kissing him intensely. The guy a few desks over – who is not bad looking by the way XD– doesn't stop watching them. He like…_totally_ disapproves. Haha.

Okay, the next scene is Chuck and Blair at some store. There are like tons of clustered aisles. Blair's trying to find Chuck and she can't find him anywhere. Suddenly the shop – or at least the section they're in – gets really dark and misty. Chuck sneaks up on her.

"Chuck!" she squealed. His hands came around her and he pulled her close. (They're under like some semi-open dark tent. The whole atmosphere is still pretty misty, and as far as I could tell there's no one else in the shop, except maybe a clerk at the front far away off)

"Trust me, lover," he whispered hotly in her ear. (I'm not _exactly_ sure if that's what he said, but it's something to that extent, if not I blame it on the awesome fic on here called 'trust me, lover' XD) She moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He brought one of her legs around to fit about his waist and kissed her intensely. He whispered many dirty nothings into her ear.

"You don't know what you do to me," she murmured. He smirked. "I _want_ you. I need you _so_ bad." She looked twisted and completely intoxicated by him and trying her very best to somehow get closer to him.

"Trust me, lover," he whispered hotly into her ear again. She cried out in response, though somehow pretty quietly. "What do I need for you to come to me?"

"Just that," she breathed, trying to breathe more normally. "Just say that."

They make out for awhile longer and there's some guy hidden in the shadows that is like planning to separate them by either somehow being able to talk like Chuck and seduce Blair, or that he's going to tape record Chuck saying those words, since he seems to keep saying them. Then, through this he'll have sex with Blair and then inform Chuck that Blair cheated on him. I believe I went through both scenarios in my mind. One where she actually cheated on him but Chuck ended up not blaming her and just going after the guy, and another one where she didn't cheat on him and found the guy ridiculous.

The next part is some ridiculous transition of me and people I know, so I won't tell you that part XD haha, but after that there are just like brief flashes about everything that's already happened throughout the dream and then a similar scenario with the guy from before, but it's Carter that's trying to deceive Blair. Also, I guess Blair somehow got abandoned at some run-down maybe Brooklyn type orchestra hall where the news is also being recorded live? XD haha. Her phone is like lost and then broken, I guess. Some authority figure tries to get her a ride home in like a cab or a dirty van or something, but Chuck becomes aware of this and makes for a limo to take her home as soon as it can get there. I guess since it's on the more dangerous side of town both of them are freaking out and thinking something bad might happen to her. *shrug*

Anyhow, that is my dream. I hope you liked it! XD Review! ;D

* * *

A/N: *points to above statement* You heard me. ;)


	7. Dream 7:Manipulations of the Heart

A/N: Yep I've definitely had GG dreams since the last time I wrote one up, but…I was not that inspired to write them down, lol. This one was particularly interesting though, since it involved the whole CBJ SL in the S3 finale, and it was pretty detailed too. So, I'm actually going to write out this dream like a oneshot instead of a lengthy summary of a dream I had. XD I'll probably still have commentaries, but just not as extensive as before. Heheh. Also, I believe this dream took place over 3x20, because the ultimatum Chuck makes isn't even assumed in my dream. Heh. But Jenny is assumed as being awfully mischievous…in a bad way, and I believe Dan is single. XD *shakes head* Also, I don't think Nate ever shows up. And I believe Cameron is assumed as to about to date Blair too, so who the heck knows when this dream actually takes place? Haha. Whatever. A lot of the dialogue I'm going to include, I actually remember from my dream, so I just find that awesome. Lol. But enough! Haha. On with the dream. Please review. ;)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dream 7—Manipulations of the Heart

The ceiling was high and the hall seemed infinitely long, carpeted and curving ever so slightly in the elliptical shape of the building. There were dancers walking down the hall in their black, ballet attire. Each had either a tight black corset and skirt or the basic black leotard enclosed over soft, creamy skin. Nearly all of them had either black or brown hair, looking flawless and tied up in a tight shiny bun. Recent alumni and currently enrolled students of Constance Billiards and St. Judes Preparatory School gathered in one of the large rooms nearly ten feet back from where Blair had been currently walking.

The hall had intrigued her, and so, amongst the subtle chatter inside the room they'd been assigned – though in reality they'd been given the whole building…for a time. Her intrigue was not merely for its gold and maroon carpeting and creamy walls. The mahogany strip of wood that ran around the middle of the wall and embellished the doors of every large room amongst the circular path also was not the strength in her sudden need to depart from her past classmates and hardly significant acquaintances. It was in the fact that Chuck Bass was in that room and she felt herself suffocating by being so near to him.

It had been some time since the break-up, and Blair was eager to move on from Chuck, to start a new life with someone quite possibly the opposite of the boy who had broken her heart. But she ached for him, and she knew if she was along with him for too long of a time, they might discuss the reason of their break-up in more detail, and she might decide to go back to him for the sole reason that being apart from him was unbearable.

…………………………

A fashion trip was announced. All the students and recent graduates of the prestigious school were invited to the trip of a lifetime in regards to the fashion world. The girls were ecstatic. The boys were ecstatic as well, but purely for the fact that females wearing little to nothing because of their occupation, were going to be swarming the train in which they'd take for the random trip. They held the highest of gratitude and respect for the industries of modeling and professional dancing. These feelings also caused salivation. Whenever necessary, they tried to avoid the blatant obviousness of it all.

"I'm not going to go."

"Aww, B, are you sure?" Serena asked, concerned. Blair had gone back into the room where she had found Serena. At least half of the individuals who had been in there before had now emptied out. There was a ceremony gathering in the especially large auditorium at the far end of the building. No one particularly knew what the ceremony was for, but it called for a large crowd and praised the efforts of fashion designers all over the world. For this, evening wear was purchased and much of the either past or current students were on their way over.

"Yes, it's just a short little fashion trip."

Serena looked at her, concerned.

"I don't like trains anyways," she insisted. Serena was well aware of the pathetic excuse. It was hardly worthy of coming out of Blair Waldorf's mouth. But she accepted it and soothingly rubbed her fingers over her best friend's shoulder. Blair smiled lightly.

Chuck's eyes gazed over at the scene and left the room in severe disappointment when he heard Blair would not be coming along. He sensed the reason was because of him, not some supposed recent development of hating trains. He agreed that things had gotten a bit awkward and uncomfortable between the two of them since the break-up, but he was on the verge of breakthrough in bringing them back together. The train trip would have been the most perfect opportunity. And now it had vanished in a heartbeat.

Hardly noticeable, Jenny watched on the scene from amongst the cluster of people heading towards the auditorium. She had heard everything, had seen the concern on Serena's face and the disappointment on Chuck's. She smirked mischievously and walked away with the crowd, though coming short of the hall that would lead directly to the great hall in which the ceremony would take place.

………………………

Jenny maneuvered her way around the main room. It seemed that there were many more people than filled the giant auditorium, and for the time being, the remaining individuals gathered into the original setting – the _meeting_ place. Silently, Jenny got herself involved among the dancers and whispered subtle destructive words to them, words that could surely be used against certain people in the more central crowd from which, by way of family and experience, popularity, she had found herself around.

………………………

The train's last call had been made. Quite to his surprise, Chuck found Blair in one of the semi-clustered compartments on the train. At the very last second, it seemed, she had decided to come aboard. Serena had been surprised as well, but soon after very enthusiastic. Blair had smiled for her. Jenny's slightly achieving smile far off in the train compartment dimmed. She turned away and moved throughout a separate compartment, creating havoc by the sneakiest of ways – gossip.

………………………………

The great auditorium, as if not left behind at all, was "attached" to the "fashion train". The fashion train itself was not particularly leading to a destination. The train _itself_ was the 'fashion show' or whatever it was supposed to be. Regardless, Blair found herself summoned to introduce someone in a set-up very similar to the Oscars or the Golden Globes, but in the reign of fashion. Thus, leaving Chuck and everyone else behind that did not attend the ceremony, she went to it.

Several other women were standing on the large, black stage. All of them were dressed in satin, emerald dresses. Blair's dress however, had short puffy sleeves of green, and the skirt was also emerald. The torso area however, was a deep royal blue. She smoothly stepped onto the stage to announce someone, at once finding Serena in her glistening long green dress at the end of the stage. Once Blair came to the center of the stage however, uproar took place.

"I am here today to announce an individual of particularly significance…" she paused and then almost seemed dazed looking out into the audience. "But _someone_ stole my dress, and my shoes." Everyone remained quiet, convinced that it would lead to some mishap or some poorly concocted joke. Nothing came though, and there almost appeared to be smoke firing out of Blair's ears.

"Who would have stolen my dress and shoes? Look at me! I am wearing _blue_ and green, not just green. And these shoes?" she lifted up the bottom of her skirt just a little to display shoes that probably would not have matched as well as others would have.

"Someone stole my shoes!" she shouted again. The audience members began to look around at each other, shocked and appalled at Blair's behavior. It seemed also that there were other individuals in the audience besides those of the high-end private schools.

Soon after, Blair huffed and stomped off the stage, leaving a helpless looking Serena staring on after her. The crowd talked amongst each other before finally the women on stage gathered their attention and the ceremony proceeded.

……………………………………

It was later when he found her. She was in different attire, what appeared to be a blue and pink vertically striped blouse on white and a tan skirt reaching her knees. Her hair was brought up part-way and tied in the back. She was in a room away from the main room, but still far enough distance from much of anybody. The room was deserted. He did not think for a moment that it was as if the great elliptical building they'd been in before _was_ the train. Or perhaps they hadn't even left, yet they were still gone. It was perplexing to think about, and so he did not.

"We'll get her back for this."

Her eyes flickered up to his. "It was Jenny who stole my clothes." He watched her as she spoke, conclusions forming in his mind. He nodded once. "It's not only me, Chuck. There are others she has manipulated and backstabbed here. Mine was just the only obvious one."

He nodded again and walked towards her. She was sitting on the couch, half lying down and he could have easily sat with her, but he just stood in front of her, perhaps farther away that she would have liked. Her need to be away from him seemed to have vanished, and her need to be near him intensified, just as she knew it would.

"I know," he said. Then he turned away and she simply assumed he was going to take the blonde bitch down, which he was. It was magical how they could just know what was happening between and inside each other.

"Hey!" she called after him when he was only a couple feet away. The door was not closed to its entirety, but it was enough for them to remain undisturbed. She was going to call out his name, but it got caught in her throat and she reverted to slight formalities. He turned towards her and looked at her countenance, curious as to what she needed of him.

"What is it?" he asked. He was half turned towards her and strangely enough felt no need to go the rest of the way. He was so very close to the door, but he didn't want to entirely leave either. He _was_ rather set on taking down Jenny Humphrey, but it was in a very casual manner, regardless of what she'd done.

Chuck walked towards her when she said nothing. She looked up into his eyes when he approached. Then she looked away, appearing as though she needed some sign to continue her thought. She had no doubt though that she was going to follow through with the realization she'd suddenly – or perhaps gradually – come to.

"I'm glad I came," she said, reaching out very cautiously for his hand. Somehow she reached it and she felt a sharp jolt of electricity run through him.

"Why?" he asked, sounding almost breathless. She looked up at him again.

"I didn't want you to move on too fast."

He looked at her, desperate to know her thoughts, her feelings. _How could she just leave him on that? Did she want to get back together?_ _He_ certainly did. He was desperate for it. But she said nothing more, so he smiled lightly and released her hand. The lack of her warmth made him die inside. He turned away then and headed out the door.

………………………………………………………

Jenny looked empty and broken after the onslaught of Chuck and Blair ruining her life. Blair was smiling brightly after her and the blonde fell into a somber heap onto the couch some feet behind her. Chuck just watched the spectacle but was quite proud of all of it. Then he turned to Blair.

"Well done."

Her eyes sparkled. "Yes, well, we do work rather well together."

She didn't seem to catch the second meaning in what she said, but he definitely did. He didn't let on though and they said their farewells. He followed her out of the room for a bit, but then he returned and sat on the couch with Jenny.

"Well, isn't now just the perfect time to cheat on my ex-girlfriend?" He was so cheery about how he said it that it sent zaps of fearful energy up Jenny's spine. She glanced ever so slightly in his direction and then back at the floor. Chuck smirked and looked at her. Then he started leaning in to kiss her. Jenny looked up at him and recoiled ever so slightly. He smirked and then leaned in again.

"Chuck, no," she said, before he got too close. He smirked again and leaned in once more. (this scene actually got cut off before there was any kissing whatsoever, so clearly my mind is nice to me and has decided to give me good dreams on this particular aspect, instead of nightmares XD)

…………………………

The Humphrey Loft was in view and some distinctive sex moaning and harsh breathing was heard from inside. It is possible that the woman involved was Jenny Humphrey.

…………………………

Dan was in one of the rooms at the building/on the train. Strangely enough, the head of the woman could not be seen above Dan's even though she was average height and not at all short, but one of the dancers along for the "trip" was having sex with Dan as he sat on some sort of bench or chair very close to the wide-open door of one of the rooms. This room had no light illuminating its inside, but it wasn't terribly dark either.

A man came by and informed the girl having sex with Dan and some other girls who were sitting around, waiting for their turn to have sex with him that they were all having to leave soon.

"Come on, girls!" he said, practically annoying Dan, even though he was having sex with one of the dancers he was set in charge of. None of the girls flinched at the sudden arrival, or were embarrassed in the least. The girl having sex with Dan just continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Come on!" the man said again. "We have to go right now." He pointed his finger at each of the other girls (I think there were about 4 or 5 others), and demanded it. Then he moved away and walked down the hall.

Finally, the girl who was sexin' Dan got up and then another girl shot up from her seat.

"Okay, my turn!"

"No, mine!" one of the other girls whined. Dan was still dazed and could hardly think of a reply to all this attention he was getting.

"Mine! We already said it would be," the first girl voiced up again ( not the girl who already had sex with him, mind you XD) There was no retort from the first refusing girl and so the other girl just hopped on Dan, sitting there practically oblivious and making no effort to encourage or discourage the girl, and then…they started having sex. (XD)

"Oh God…" he moaned.

………………………………………………

Later, in another separate room (I'm pretty sure it's in the building this time, lol), Dan sat down on a couch and was completely…exhausted. He acted much like as if he were drunk. This time the room was lit. Chuck walked into the room and sat down next to him. Dan's gaze was still hazy, but he determined Chuck's form and as soon as he started talking, got serious.

"You look like you had fun."

Dan looked at him, half-humored, half-incredibly serious and in love with that idea. "Oh, I did." Chuck smirked ever so slightly. He looked very guilty and like he was trying to hide something, but Dan couldn't tell at all given his present predicament.

"Your sister is a bitch," Chuck suddenly said. Dan nodded his head.

"I know." He reached out and took a drink of some sort of alcohol.

"She lied, manipulated and totally screwed a lot of people over, myself and Blair included, and Serena." Dan continued to nod along.

"Yeah, I know. She's a handful."

"We got back at her for all that she did. I know she's your sister, but…"

"Oh no, it's fine," Dan said, waving his hand off in completely the wrong direction. Chuck felt incredibly uneasy, like there was something he needed to tell Dan but just couldn't, regarding Jenny. But he still said nothing. (This is the part where I feel like he may be holding back the fact that he slept with Jenny, but it could also just be guilt over him harassing Jenny when he kissed/almost kissed her like at the Kiss on the Lips Party, take it how you will).

END SCENE.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: So, that was my dream. =) *beams* It is very hopeful for me because it doesn't have Chuck sleeping with Jenny, even if that ending is a little haunting. It's also the mood of it though. CB are pretty close to being together, and if Chuck did sleep with Jenny it's because of what she did, not 'cause he was interested in her. *shrug* It made me happy. Lol. Oh, and that scene about Blair saying she didn't want to move on was purely by memory. I think I just loved that dialogue from her so much, since there was no such 'wanting Chuck' dialogue/scenes on the show. Heheh. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. I certainly did. ;p


End file.
